First The Marauders Now The Golden Trio
by nikkifincher
Summary: A new student arrives and spikes the students interest. Nikki arrives at Hogwarts and now everything that the school has kept secret is about to be shown to the world.


First the Marauders? Now the Golden Trio?

_Chapter One: Have you ever seen her?_

_I do not own any Harry Potter characters I only own my characters._

"Harry, Ron hurry up or we'll miss the train," yelled a seventeen year old girl, while running towards Express 9 ¾. Following behind her were two young men trying to keep up with the young ladies strides. Stepping onto the bright fire truck red train, the three person group searched, for a compartment to settle in, for the long ride to Hogwarts. Not knowing that what they will see will change not only their school years but also their lives.

Going door to door, every compartment they came to was either full or did not have enough room for the three of them. So continuing they came upon the last compartment on the left only to find a young woman sleeping by the window. Not wanting to disturb her, the little group quietly entered and settled down. Whispering to each other, they discussed who she was and what year she was in since none of them had ever seen her before.

"Have you ever seen her around? I don't recognize her and she has no house crest on her robes. Do you think she is a first year?" The girl asked the boys that sat with her. "I have never seen her around Hogwarts. Have you Harry?" The red head boy, ask the black headed across from him. The boy named, Harry, just shook his and turned to look and the girl beside him. 'She's beautiful! She must be new I would remember seeing someone like her around.' Harry thought but before he could look closer and take a better look of her face the train came to a complete halt, making the girls hair to fall over her face.

The three youngsters that were awake looked at each other. All of them thinking "déjà vu" since this a happened their third year, that was when they first met Professor Lupin. Grabbing their wands they started toward the door of the compartment, when all of the sudden the train started up throwing them back into the seats. Not wanting to land on the slumbering girl Harry through his hands up in time to catch him with an arm on either side of the girl. Breathing in a sign of relief Harry settled himself in his seat and started a conversation with his active companions. After about ten minutes of talking to his companions Harry felt movement on his right. He and his friends watched as the girl slowly wake up from her slumber.

The girls' looks took them all by surprise. She had shoulder length light brown almost blonde hair, and from where they sat they saw her left eye witch was the color of the darkest black they had ever seen. She blinked a few times and then smiled at them, while pushing the bands around her left eye behind her ear. She then said something that would start an adventurist year for them a head. "I'm so sorry for sleeping, that's very rude of me," she bowed her head at the small group of friends. Harry was the first one to snap out of it and introduce himself and then his friends followed. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my two best friends," Harry announced while waving his hand toward the girl and boy who sat in front of him. The girl stuck her hand out and introduced herself, "Hermione Granger". The boy beside Hermione nodded his head and introduced himself, "Ron Weasley". The trio looked at the blonde and waited for her to introduce herself. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Nikki….," but before she could finish her introduction their compartment door was slammed opened.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Potter, Weasel, and Mud…," before the blonde boy that stood in the door way could finish Nikki spoke up. "You know full and well you shouldn't be picking up fights before school starts, Draco. What would father say uh?" "So this is where you were Nikki? I've been looking for you since the train started. And who are you to say what I should and shouldn't do." Draco started to yell at Nikki, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in shook and wondering, how in Merlin's name Nikki knew Malfoy and wasn't being hexed at. Ron was the first one to break the quiet setting of the trio, "who do you bloody think you are? Barging into compartments like you own them or something, you baster." "You stay out of this; it has nothing to do with you or Potter and Mud..." "Draco! You will leave them alone I do not want to deal with a headache on the first day of school, so why the bloody hell were you looking for me? If you don't hurry ill hex your ass to next week," Nikki interrupted Malfoy yet again. "You no, you're a pain in the ass, here take this and be sure to watch your back," with that said Malfoy left the compartment but not before tossing a silver and green box in Nikki's hands.

After closing the door Harry turned to Nikki and started with the questions he knew Ron and Hermione, wanted to ask, "How do you know Malfoy? Why didn't he hex you? If it was anyone else they would have been hexed the first word that left their mouth." Nikki was looking upon the little box that sat in her hands. If she hadn't been a good multitasking she would have missed the questions Harry was asking her. So she answered them with simple answers, "I grew up with him and he would never hex me without a reason." With that said she turned her eyes back to the small box in her hands. She knew very well what was in this box. As well did Draco or Malfoy as that's what Harry and his friends call him. This small contraption held her memories, its not like she losses her memories or anything its just since she is going to school now she has to be very careful to try and remember her memories , for she has a disease, not a disease that causes amnesia but a disease that turns her into a creature.

Nikki was brought out of her thoughts when Hermione announced that they would be at Hogwarts in a few minutes so they needed to change into their school robes. Nikki, taking notice that the trio, who joined her in the compartment, wear all in jeans and t-shirts, and didn't have robes on. She looked down at herself and saw pure black robes that hung about half an inch from the ground and it was lose all over not one place was tight. But only a keen eye would notice and she wasn't too worried about it. When she looked back up at the trio she saw that they were all in their robes. In which in some places it was formed tight unlike hers. Not wanting the others to notice the difference of the robes Nikki crossed her arms only after putting the box in her inside pocket of her robes. The train came to a stop and the students piled out, Nikki follow Harry and his friends, after making sure that her right bangs were hanging in front of her face, to the wagons that would take them to the castle but before Nikki got into the wagon she noticed the Theresals pulling the wagons whispering to herself "horrid looking creatures" not noticing that Harry had heard her but kept quiet.

The ride to the castle was a short one so when the castle came in view you could hear many "woos" and "ahs" from the students. But all Nikki heard was Harry say "Welcome to Hogwarts", and Ron, Hermione saying something about how it was great to be back. But unlike the others Nikki didn't have a smile on her face and she wasn't laughing happily, but she had a small smirk on her face. Everyone would have been able to see it if it wasn't for Nikki bowing her head down.

Harry turned to Nikki when he didn't hear her say anything about the castle; he thought she would have said something about how big it was or others along that line. But he was surprised that she kept quiet and started toward the grand door of the said castle. Wondering why she wasn't amazed over it when most first years or new students seemed to be when they first arrive, much like when he arrived in his first year. 'This girl, Nikki, is a mystery. She looks old enough to be in sixth year with us. So why is she just arriving now? Why so late? Why have none of us ever seen her? Hermione always knows everyone and Ron is well just Ron.


End file.
